Putting Back the Pieces
by elephantsandlions
Summary: His pearly eyes resembled everything in her life, though she didn't know why.It was unexplainable, something she just felt.She wanted to be lost in them forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **My second fic. Oh, in this fic Hizashi died when Neji was 10. Lee met Gai when he was 4. They all have companies and cars and everything. And they still have their ninja techniques, well some anyway, because their ancestors were ninjas and everything. The title's crappy but I'll change it.

In the prologue, they're all innocent and everything but they're already filthy rich. Well, when they were kids. Neji, Tenten and Lee are 6 in the prologue. Rookie 9 are 5. So.. uhmmm.. Here's the story.

"**Putting Back the Pieces"**

"Hyuuga Neji! Stop it! I'm fixing your hair!", a kawaii girl with chocolate brown hair that hung until her waist said to a boy with milky white eyes. "Tenten, I'm not a girl ,you know. So stop fixing my hair.", he replied grumpily as he attempted to pull his hair away from Tenten's hands. "Well, it's your fault for growing it long anyway. So, I have the duty to fix it!", she replied cheerfully. "Hn" was all he said.

"YOSH! The springtime of youth burns rapidly in you two!", a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle said, or rather yelled out to the two. "Hey Lee", Tenten said. Neji just nodded in acknowledgement. Then, as if Lee's eyes couldn't get any bigger, they did. (A/N ? What was that?)

"Lee, what's wrong?", Tenten asked him concerned as she stopped braiding Neji's hair. Neji sent him a death glare for stealing Tenten's attention from him. (A/N O)

"Who is that beautiful cherry blossom whose beauty stands out from the flowers who cannot compare to her!", Lee pointed to 2 girls picking flowers on the other side of the park. "The one with weird hair?", Neji asked. Lee glared at him attempting to unnerve him but the Hyuuga was left unfazed. "I shall go and proclaim my new found undying love", Lee declared. "Sure Lee, whatever", Tenten said uncaringly as she strted her work on Neji's hair again. The Hyuuga just smirked as his gaze followed the boy clad in green jumping happily towards the other side of the park.

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

"Ino-chan, how do you do this again?", a girl with the most unusual shade of hair asked another girl with platinum blonde hair. "Sakura, for the nth time you put all those little flowers around the Carnations", she said smiling as she poked Sakura's forehead. "Oh yeah. I forgot", she laughed sheepishly.

"YOU!", a loud voice behind them bellowed. The 2 girls turned around and saw a boy with caterpillar eyebrows and bowl-cut hair pointing his finger at Sakura , or rather at Sakura's forehead. "You know, it's rude to point", Ino said slapping the boy's accusing finger away from Sakura's face. "Me?", Sakura asked as she rubbed her hand on her forehead consciously. "Yes! You! A beautiful flower waiting to be protected by a **handsome** and strong prince named me, **ROCK LEE**! And ha! I know your name! a name that is most suitable for you! Ne, Sakura-chan?", Lee declared. "Anou.. Arigato, I guess…", she said confused and a little bit frightened .

Suddenly, Ino squealed, "Sasuke-kun!", she said running off as a raven haired boy with onyx eyes passed by. "Sasuke-kun? Where?", Sakura said looking around and like Ino run off towards the Sasuke boy leaving Lee behind. "SAKURA-SAN!", Lee yelled after Sakura's retreating figure.

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasu— ow!", Ino said as she tripped and landed on her face. "Who tripped me!", she demanded and looked up to see a boy whose hair was tied up at the top of his head like a pineapple.

"SHIKAMARU!', she yelled.

"Che. How troublesome.", the boy said lazily as he looked up to stare at the clouds.

"Shikamaru! I'm hurt! And it's your fault!", Ino said accusingly to him.

"Hey Shikama- why are you here Ino?", a fat boy named Chouji asked. Ino glared at him as if to say 'shut up' and was about to say something when, at the corner of her eye saw Sakura come up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!", she said standing up but fell down again, "ow!", she said as she glared at Shikamaru's direction and hit him with her fist. "Tch. Women.", Shikamaru muttered while rubbing the top of his head. He stood up and mended Ino's injury, all the while arguing with Ino.

Chouji just looked at the two of them curiously as he went on munching his beloved chips.

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

"Sasuke-kun", the pink haired girl named Sakura said. "Yes, Sakura!", the onyx eyed boy asked the girl slightly annoyed. "Anou… uhmmm… Here!", she said shoving the flowers she was holding onto Sasuke's face blushing madly.

"What the—achoo!"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you're allergic to the- - I'm so sorry! Here I'll help you", the petal haired girl said walking towards Sasuke. She was so nervous that she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Just… Leave me alone.. Please..", Sasuke said backing away from the girl as far as he could.

"Sasuke-kun…..", the girl trailed off as Sasuke walked away leaving a depressed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!", a loud, hyper-active blonde boy waved.

"What now, Naruto?"

"Are you crying Sakura-chan?", he asked pointing at Sakura's slightly puffy eyes

"No!", she denied

"Oh… Really? Then why are your eyes red and puffy and- -"- -

"Naruto!"

"Ok.. Gomen! Hehe…", he laughed, scratching the back of his head

"Whatever Naruto", Sakura said walking away

"Matte, Sakura-chan!", the blonde boy said catching up to her completely oblivious of a pair of pearly white eyes watching him.

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

"Hinata…", a boy with red triangles on his face said to a petite girl with pearly white eyes. "Hinata", he repeated, poking her shoulder.

"Oh, gomen, Kiba-kun", the girl replied shyly

"You're watching Naruto?", Kiba asked her incredulously

Hinata blushed deep red and began poking her fingers and looked away. She saw Shino staring blankly, well, she couldn't really see because he was wearing sunglasses but she assumed he **was** staring blankly at them.

"Ohayo, Shino-kun", she said bowing slightly. Shino nodded at her and watched silently as she and Kiba began to play with Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

_Beneath the trees surrounding the children playing merrily were a few cloaked people watching them intently_

"So, these are the spoiled brats….", a deep voice said

"Hn. The heirs and heiresses who'll soon be controlling the future of Konoha.", another said

"Hmmmmm… I wonder…. What will become of Konoha when I mess around with the brats' lives a little?", the first one said menacingly

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?"

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

**TBC**

**A/N:** There… The 1st chappie.. Hoped you liked it! Uhmmm… Can anyone tell me how many years older Itachi is than Sasuke? And is Gaara younger or older than the Rookie 9? By how many years? And how old is Temari? Kankurou(is that correct?)?

Oh, I need some OCs. But I'll be too busy to create characters so I need you! Yes! You! If you have a character please include in your review and I'll choose some to be paired with some of the Naruto cast. And vote for other pairings. Thanks everyone! R&r! Flames are welcomed!


	2. Chap 1: The New School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Also to those who only read. This chapter is a time skip, about 9 years after the prologue. If you have questions just put them in the reviews. But I won't promise that I can answer them. And to **Neji x Tenten**, thank you so much for the OCs, but could you include their description and their profile so that I could describe them properly when I write the story? Thank you so much!

Oh… Warning: This chapter has cursing… Well.. So will the other chapters but trust me.. It's part of the plot.. Hehe… So, without further ado! Here's the story!

-

-

**-**

**-**

**The Lives of the 'Chosen Ones'**

**Chapter 1: The New School**

-

-

-

-

-

**_The car zoomed down a cliff as the man driving lost control of the breaks. Screams were heard. Shattered pieces of glass scattered everywhere. A small girl with chestnut hair cried out, "Okaa-san! Otou-san!". Then, - - -_**

"R-RING! RING!"

'_What the- - !',_ a brunette teenage girl said to herself. _'Why the hell am I having that same dream over and over..',_ she thought as she rubbed her palm on her forehead.

She looked at her alarm clock and suddenly a thought hit her, _'5:30? It's too early.. Why am I- -?- - Oh yeah! It's the first day.. How could I forget! Gotta hurry…'_. She slapped her forehead. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid- -'- -_

"Honey, get up. It's time for school.", a knock was heard on the door.

'_Yeah, yeah…..', _shethought."I'm up, Kaa-san. I'm about to take a bath", the 15-year old girl said.

"Make it fast, dear. Or you're going to be late."

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - -

- - - -

_After about 15-30 mins._

"Seisha, are you ready!", a middle-aged woman called out. "I'm done, Mom", a girl with 2 buns atop her head said, opening the rice-papered doors and coming out.

"Come eat", her mother said. "I'd really like to but I can't, Kaa-san. I want to go to school early and check it out.", she said, fixing the pleats of her skirt which was a part of her uniform.

"Well, at least have some bread", the older woman said to her, extending a plate with a few pieces of toast. "Arigato, Kaa-san. I'm going!", she said, hurriedly grabbing two pieces of toasted bread as she rushed through the door.

"Be careful, dear. And good luck.", her mother said to her retreating figure.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

_After 5-10 mins._

"WOW!", Seisha said. She stood at the gates of 'Dancing Leaf Academy', the most prestigious school in all of Konoha, where **almost all** of the students were spoiled, rich brats from well-known families. She stood there amazed at the huge marble buildings. She watched the students walk past her as they went inside the building wearing the same uniform as she was, navy blue skirt for girls, navy blue pants for boys, the same colored blazer, white blouse and the navy blue tie.

'_Everything's so magnificent. It's as if this is just a dream. I can't believe I'm here. I really don't think I'll fit in. I'll- -"-_

"Ahem.. Excuse me..", a voice suddenly said behind her. She turned around and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail wearing huge black sunglasses. Seisha stared at her, astonished at how pretty she was.

"Well?", the girl said impatiently. "Oh, right. Sorry", Seisha said apologetically, taking a step back and letting her pass. But the girl remained in her position giving her a once-over as she put up her sunglasses.

"You're new here, aren't you?", she asked.

"Uhmm… Yeah..", Seisha replied fidgeting a little.

"A piece of advice, watch your back… Literally and figuratively..", the girl warned smiling, well to Seisha she was, as she walked away.

'_Ok… That was weird..',_ she said to herself as she started her way up the cemented stairs of her new school.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

'_Late as ever…! Ugh! I will personally kill that girl when I see her! If I ever see her… Arghh! Where the fuck is that Ino-pig!', _a pink-haired girl standing beside the ornate glass doors of their school asked herself impatiently looking at her ruby encrusted watch.

"Hey, forehead girl!", a blonde haired girl waved cheerfully as she flipped hair her that was donned into a ponytail.

"YOU'RE LATE! Honestly, you're beginning to act like that perverted sensei of ours! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me forehead-girl! I have a name you know. It's Sakura, Ino-pig! ", she said disdainfully.

"Oh, put a sock in it.", Ino said irritably as she checked her French tipped painted nails. (A/N: for those who don't know French tip, it's a kind of style of nail polish).

"INO! Stop acting like a grade-A bitch!", the petal haired girl yelled.

"Fine! First of all, I wouldn't call you forehead-girl if you just stopped calling me Ino-pig. Second, I am not a bitch! And don't you ever compare me to Kakashi-sensei! Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late? And I do have a good excuse for being late you know?", the blonde replied sneeringly.

"Really? Tell me then, Ino. Tell me that wonderful excuse of yours..", Sakura said sardonically.

"Well, for your information, forehead-girl-", she started, which made Sakura growl mannishly. Ino just rolled her eyes and continued, "-, I met a new girl, though she looked vaguely familiar.".

"Oh? Then do tell more about that 'new girl', Ino-pig?", Sakura prodded

"Can we drop the subject? We're supposed to meet the other guys, aren't we?", the flaxen haired girl said impassively.

"Fine. Whatever", Sakura muttered as the 2 of them started to walk past the glass doors of the academy.

"Come on, Shikamaru", a fat boy eating a bag of chips said to his brown-haired companion.

"Tch. How troublesome.", the brunette boy said while scratching the top of his pineapple haired head.

"Ino's gonna kill us if we don't come", the stout boy reasoned out.

"Chouji, that damn woman's already here?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yup. There she is walking with Sakura.", Chouji pointed to 2 slender figures walking side by side across the corridor. Shikamaru looked up and saw them coming towards him and Chouji.

"Shit. She saw us.", he cursed.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji", Sakura greeted them.

The 2 boys nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why are you here?", Ino peered curiously at Shikamaru's face

"I go to school here, don't I?", he replied, opening his eyes.

"Duh! I meant, why are you still here? You're supposed to be waiting with Naruto and the others near the auditorium.", Ino said knowingly.

"I tried to tell him", Chouji said.

Ino gave Shikamaru a look that said 'You-really-need-some-help'. "You know, you should--", she started

"How troublesome.", Shikamaru muttered tuning Ino out as he tried to ignore her by closing his eyes and looking away.

"UGH! How dare you!", Ino said twisting Shikamaru's right ear and dragging him towards the auditorium where the others were.

Chouji and Sakura just followed the two silently, knowing that Ino was not to be messed with when angry.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

"AHH! Where are they? I'm hungry!", a loud blonde with spiky hair named Naruto whined.

"You're always hungry, stupid", a boy with red triangles painted on his face pointed out.

"I'm not stupid, dog-boy!", Naruto yelled.

"The name's Kiba, dobe!", he yelled back.

"Well you--"---

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, please stop", a blue-haired girl with two bangs in front of her face said softly.

"Hinata-chan, don't interrupt us! I'm winning!", the two loudmouths said at the same time then glared at each other.

Hinata turned a light shade of pink and backed away. She turned to a boy wearing a long white coat that covered the lower half of his face and shades.

"Shino-kun…", she said. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Stop it, you two.", he said out of the blue. The 2 boys stopped fighting and stared at him as if he was an alien.

"Shino talks?", Naruto asked disbelievingly

"Duh!", Kiba said as he smacked his head.

"Ow! Why you!", Naruto said as he attempted to tackle him.

"YOSH! How lively you two are!", a boy with thick caterpillar eyebrows and a bowl cut hairstyle suddenly said.

"Lee-san", Hinata said as she bowed slightly.

"Hey Thick Brows!", Naruto and Kiba greeted cheerfully while Shino just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Naruto-kun, where is the wonderful Sakura!", Lee asked loudly

"Hmmm… Yeah… Where is Sakura-chan? Hey Hinata, have you seen her?", he said as he turned to the shy girl.

"A-Anou… T-There's S-Sakura-c-chan…", she said, pointing to 4 teenagers walking towards them.

"SAKURA-SAN!", Lee called out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", Naruto said as he waved at her.

"Hey", Kiba greeted them. Shino, again, just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi!", Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san", Hinata said as she bowed slightly at them.

"You don't need to bow to us, Hinata. Especially to this bum.", Ino told Hinata poking Shikamaru's shoulder as the four of them stopped walking. "Oh, and cut the -chan", she continued smiling.

"H-Hai..', Hinata replied softly.

"Hmmm.. Where's Sasuke-kun?", the blonde girl asked looking around to see where the onyx eyed boy was.

"Yeah.. Where is he?", the petal-haired girl repeated.

"A-Anou… S-Sasuke-san and Neji-niisan aren't here yet… I-I t-think they're still practicing f-for the championships..", the petite girl said

"Neji and the bastard were told by Gai-sensei to come early so that they could practice.", Naruto said loudly.

"SASUKE'S NOT A BASTARD!", Ino and Sakura said, ummm, yelled.

"Yeah. yeah", he replied rubbing his ear.

"Hmmph… It's still the first day and Gai-sensei's already pushing them hard", Ino complained.

"Yeah…", Sakura nodded.

"Gai-sensei only wants the best for everyone of us! He is guiding our little, adorable friends to ultimate youth! He is helping our dear friends control their fires of youth that are blazing and glimmering!", Lee reasoned out.

"Whatever!", Ino said coolly examining her huge shades(A/N :hint hint:….. Remember the girl 'Seisha' talked to?)

Sakura just 'hmmpphed'. All the others except Hinata and Shino stifled their laughs at Sasuke and Neji being called 'little' and 'adorable'.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

"Hurry up, Uchiha", a tall boy leaning with long hair that was tied loosely called out across the boys' locker room.

"Hn.", a smooth voice replied.

The long-haired boy tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you finished putting on make-up, Sasuke-kun?", he said mockingly through gritted teeth.

A raven-haired boy with onyx eyes said as he came out of the locker room. "As if, Hyuuga.", he said petulantly.

"Really now. Perhaps you were combing your precious hair and staring into the mirror admiring your so-called beautiful face that you failed to notice the time.", the Hyuuga snapped.

"Maybe if you knew more about hygiene you would know why I took so long, Neji.", he retorted.

"I know more about hygiene than you'll ever know in your whole life, shit-head", Neji countered.

"Oh, yeah?", Sasuke said as he glared at him.

"Yeah", Neji said calmly

Soon, they were having a staring contest. Each not wanting to lose against the other.

"Ahem.. I appreciate your desire of wanting to test who is more superior because it shows your most undying youth. But you better go along or you'll be late for class", a man wearing a green jumpsuit that looked like Lee said.

"Hn"

"Aa"

The two boys stepped out of the gym and walked abreast one another giving glares to each other once in a while.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

The group, consisting of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Lee, were on their way down the stairs from the 3rd floor when suddenly, Ino squealed, "Sasuke-kun!" (A/N: I know. It reminds me of something from the prologue too.. ). She pointed two lean figures walking side by side occasionally glaring at one another.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura said rushing up to the Uchiha.

"Hey! I saw him first!", Ino said childishly as she, too, came up to Sasuke.

"Get off me!", the Uchiha said annoyed giving the two death glares.

"I knew it! You two are gay! Walking side by side and everything!", Naruto said ludicrously as he pointed to the two. Everyone except Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ino and Shino laighed. Well, Hinata only smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!", Sasuke and Neji yelled as they attempted to tackle the loudmouthed blonde boy.

"I was just kidding!", he said as he raised his arms in defense. "Really, you two are so—ow!", he said as he rubbed the top of his head. Apparently, Ino and Sakura punched his head with their fists saying, "DO NOT CALL SASUKE GAY!"

'_Morons..'_, Neji thought as he started to walk away from the noisy, inane group. _'Idiots',_ Sasuke thought as he, like Neji, started to walk away.

"SASUKE-KUN!", Ino and Sakura called out as they trailed behind the two. Soon, all the others started walking, with Neji leading the way, Sasuke getting glomped by Sakura and Ino who were clinging to him, and all the others chatting happily.

'_Ok…There's a good 45 minutes before class starts.. I'll go check my room… Hmmm… Let's see. What's my first period again',_ Seisha thought as she looked at her schedule. _'Homeroom… Room 248… Where is that? Wait… I think that's --.. No.. That's room 225.. God! Why the hell did they have to build a huge school like this when there aren't any instructions!',_ she thought to herself as she checked the rooms. She was so deep in thought that she was completely unaware of the people she was about to bump into.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

**tbc**

**Author's notes: **There it is… The 2nd chappie. Hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for the cursing and stuff. Also, I think some were a little OOC.. Do you think so too? And I'm sorry for the cliffy… Do you consider it a cliffhanger? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:begs: kidding.. :grins:

I've decided that I won't use the real ages of Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Itachi. I'll make Gaara's age the same as the Rookie 9. Temari a year older. Kankurou a year older than Temari. Itachi's gonna be 5 years older because I saw in this website that he's 4 years older than Sasuke(I'm not so sure of that) and he was 13 when he wiped out the clan which I know and I'm sure of. But in the series Sasuke was 7 when Itachi massacred the Uchihas. So, that means Itachi's 6 years older. But still, I wasn't sure so I just put him in between, which is 5 years older. Still, Itachi won't appear until I get the later chapters up. So, if you have any reaction please do tell me.

I still need some OCs though. I need the complete description and the profiles. Please do include them in your reviews. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Thanks so much. :smileys:

**Sakura x Gaara: **I know! I hate them too! Hehe.. But they're there for a reason… :smiles:.. Thanks so much!

**Tanya-Lilac:** Thank you. I assure you, I'll continue writing. :smiles:

**Neji x Tenten:** Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I updated soon:grins: Thank you for the OCs, but as I said, could you give me the full description and the profile thingies? Thank you! And I'm happy to hear that you love it!

**Byakugan VS Sharingan: **Thank you! Thank you for giving me the ages, though I didn't actually use them, it helped me decide the ages and stuff. :smiles: And I'm so glad to hear you love it.

**Reiya-chan:** I think Sasuke was seven when Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan. Thank you! And yes, I'll continue..

**ben67321:** My first reviewer:smiles proudly: Thanks! Yes, as I said, I'll continue..

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALSO WHO READ BUT DIDN"Y REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL:grins:


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Ok, so only 2 did. But even though, I am so truly grateful:smiles: Oh, this chapter contains a few OCs. I'll add the other OCs in the next chapters. I'm sorry for saying that I was going to delete the story... Well, I was planning on it and I realized that I was so stupid..! Hehe... Your reviews helped me so much.. I'm sorry if this chappie is not that good... School's just began again and I don't have that much time to write... So... I hope you'd still read it.. Please bear with me... And thank you all so much! I appreciate it...

**Dark-kunoichi: **You loved that part? I liked that part too. I was actually laughing when I was writing that.. Hehe.. Hope you continue reviewing:smiles:

**Jays Arravan: **I'm so flattered! Hehe... Yes, I've decided that I'll continue it! Yay! Hehe... About the accident part... I won't tell... Hehe.. It's suspense... :grins:.. Anyways, you have a nice idea about the story.. Thanks for reviewing and please continue reviewing... :smiles:

**amazoness: **Ok.. I won't stop.. Hehe.. I'm going to continue the story... Well, you guys have inspired me and everything... Hehe.. Please keep on reviewing.. Thank you..

**Set-chan: **I won't delete the story... I'm going to continue it! Yay! Thank you for reviewing and please continue reviewing! Thanks!

**Neji x Tenten: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, I made Mika a year older than Maika, because if she were 6 years older then she would be too old to be paired with someone from the Rookie nine. Well, she could be paired with Kabuto or Itachi or one of the jounin teachers but she would be a little insignificant 'coz this fic focuses on the teenagers, but since I like her name, I've decided to give her a better role. :grins: And I didn't make Maika that much of a giggler as Mika, because, well, Maika's partner doesn't really like her laughing that much. :grins again: Hope it's ok for you.

**Mimiru-sama: **Thank you for the OC, I'll put her in. maybe as Shika's sister or cousin or whatever. Hehe... Nevertheless, I assure you, I will include her. But could you give me her description? Thanks so much

-

-

-

-

**The Other Side of the Jeweled Mirror**

**Chapter 2: Meeting New People**

-

-

-

-

_**Recap**_

'_Ok…There's a good 45 minutes before class starts.. I'll go check my room… Hmmm… Let's see. What's my first period again',_ Seisha thought as she looked at her schedule. _'Homeroom… Room 248… Where is that? Wait… I think that's --.. No.. That's room 225.. God! Why the hell did they have to build a huge school like this when there aren't any instructions!',_ she thought to herself as she checked the rooms. She was so deep in thought that she was completely unaware of the people she was about to bump into.

**Chapter 2: Meeting New People**

'_Hmmm… 227... 229... 231... Arghh! When will I ever find that goddamned room! I- -',_ Seisha's thoughts were cut short when suddenly, she felt someone bump into her and then she fell over.

"Ow...", she said rubbing her sore bottom as she stood up. She looked up and saw piercing white eyes that seemed to penetrate inside of her. _'His eyes... I remember...- -'_, suddenly, as if a movie started to play in her mind, she remembered vaguely...

_**Flashback:**_

"_Here..", a small boy with pearly eyes said as he kneeled down in front of her and put a band-aid on a small bleeding wound atop her knee. _

"_Does it still hurt?", he asked worriedly._

_Her beautiful brunette head bobbed, "Hai, it still hurts... You haven't kissed it yet", she said teasingly. A flicker of coyness evident in her brown, brown eyes. _

_He smirked and gave her a small smile then kissed her band-aided wound._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Those eyes... They seem so...'. _"I-I...- -", she stuttered, at loss for words. The boy looked at her keenly and narrowed his blank eyes. "N-Neji-n-niisan...", a small voice whispered, reaching out a hand to him. The boy raised his right arm stopping the shy girl in doing anything unfavorable to his taste. The few teenagers standing at the back of the long-haired boy stopped their chatter and stared at the auburn-haired girl and Neji. "You- -", he began but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"SEISHA-CHAN!"

"Oooohhh... Look how you've grown!", a tall girl squealed as she sprinted excitedly towards the bun-haired girl with her dark blue hair swaying behind her and her ash black eyes shining happily.

The rather enthusiastic girl gave Seisha a somewhat parsimonious bear hug.

"Mika-niichan- -", a mellow voice said. "- you'll strangle her if you won't release her.", it continued.

"Oh, right. Sorry", Mika said remorsefully as she released the pale brunette girl. Seisha looked up and saw a dark-orange haired girl with ash blue eyes. The girl in turn smiled at her when she caught her stare. _'God! Every girl here is so beautiful! I will definitely not fit in...',_ she thought diffidently.

"Maika...", a smooth baritone voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and saw that it was Shino.

"Shino-kun", the orange haired girl said as she rushed to his side. She was a sophomore, the same as Shino and the others except Lee and Neji, and was 14. She had been going out with Shino for almost two months now. While her sister, Mika, was a junior, like Neji and Lee, and had been seen on a few rare occasions with senior boys, all of which she neither denied nor confirmed. (A/N: I know, you probably think that I'm focusing on OCs but they're new so there. The original characters are the next to be described.)

Seisha assumed that they were all quite popular from the way the other students that were passing by looked at her. Also, she never knew her old friends, namely Mika and Maika, were studying in the same academy as she transferred. She had met them before in wave country. So, it was kind of relieving to see them. Somehow, it eased off some of the nervousness she felt.

"Ahem.., the long-haired boy she had been quite fascinated with a while ago coughed suddenly, as if he was telling them to keep quiet for he was about to talk. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Watch where you're going", he said coldly, giving her an icy glare before walking past her with the small group trailing behind him.

She watched the small troupe of well-heeled teenagers pass her. Then she noticed a blonde girl clinging to a raven-haired boy, she remembered the girl she talked to at the gates. _'She's part of them?',_ she asked herself. Then, she remembered how the white-eyed boy talked to her. She began to feel anger for him. _'Honestly, how rude of him not to say sorry! Sure, it was my fault that we bumped into each other, but still, he could have said sorry! A rich kid he is! That spoiled bastard! Arghh! The next time I see him I will personally strangle that son of a bit- -'- -_

"BYE SEISHA-CHAN!" , Mika said as she waved at her. She gave her a slightly forced smile and resumed looking for her room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Sheesh! What the hell is wrong with these people!', _the bun-haired girl asked herself as she gave glares to people,( well, they were all girls but she would rather refer to them as people), glaring at her as she walked along the vast marble corridors of the school.

'**B-BR-RRING!'**

The first bell rang, signaling that all were supposed to go to their rooms and wait for their teachers. But Seishe, being new, she found herself lost, again, as to where she was and where she was going to go. Suddenly, when she had lost hope in ever finding her class, a swift movement of long, dark hair amidst the hurrying crowd of uniform-clad students caught her eye. _'That's the Neji boy..',_ she said to herself. _'Hmmmm, since I'm already lost as it is, I think it's okay to follow him. If I'm lucky we could be in the same class.', _she thought as she wriggled herself through the mob following the white-eyed boy.

Neji turned left on the corner next to the library and turned right again. _'Those annoying mobs could be useful sometimes',_ he thought to himself as he made his way towards the back of the Yugosake building, a structure that roomed the chemistry and physics laboratories and the requested lounge of the seniors. He knew no one was there because everyone was either in their homerooms or at a meeting, as done for the past years. He stopped and surveyed the area. Then when he was sure that no one was there, he leaned on the granite wall and waited...

'_Where the hell are **we**!', _Seisha asked herself as she looked around her. They weren't anywhere near the main building anymore. When she was halfway through following him, she realized that he was not going anywhere to his **or her** class. But, being the naïve girl that she was, still decided to follow him. And now, she found herself in a much worse situation. _'Arghh! That was so stupid of me! Following him! That baka! I'm more lost than ever! I don't even know how to get out of here!', _she thought grumpily. _'I have to get out of here. If that boy finds me here I am gonna be so dead!'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SASUKE-KUN!", the blonde haired girl clinging to a raven-haired boy said loudly.

"GET OFF HIM, INO-PIG!", the bubble-gum haired girl yelled prying Ino's body away from Sasuke.

Ino, the blonde haired girl, stuck out her tongue to her and latched her arm in Sasuke's. While the pink-haired girl, Sakura, did the same with his other arm.

"Get the fuck out of my face.", the boy hissed grimly, glaring at the two rather pretty girls currently arguing. The two girls instantly backed away, both close to tears. Then, the onyx-eyed boy walked away without another word.

"Sasuke-kun..", Sakura trailed off as she stared at his retreating figure. Then, she went inside the classroom and took her seat glumly.

Ino was still outside the classroom, standing there stunned, when Chouji and Shikamaru arrived.

"Oi... Ino...", the pineapple haired boy said as he tapped the blonde's shoulder. The girl appeared dazed with tears threatening to fall on her lovely face completely ignoring the inquiring boy beside her. "Shikamaru... What's wrong with Ino?", his fat companion asked, chomping his chips. "I don't know Chouji..", he replied dragging the girl inside the classroom.

"Ino. Ino..", Shikamaru said as she shook the blonde's shoulders.

"Sakura, what happened to Ino?", Chouji asked. "Sasuke-kun... He...", Sakura faltered. She never thought Sasuke would snap at them like that. Sure, they always fought, in front of him too. But he would either let it pass and stay silent, or tell them to shut up and leave him alone. But he never cursed at them straight like that. And truthfully, it was rather hard to take. Especially for Ino.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes, Sakura and Ino had gotten over their shock but were both still unusually quiet.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", the blonde loudmouth waved as he approached the girl. She gave him a small whack on the head for being loud, "Naruto!"

"Hehe.. Hey, Sakura-chan, where's the bastard?", the boy asked half laughingly. "Oh... He... Anou... He...- -"- - , she said but was cut off by Lee's loud voice.

"MY DEAR SAKURA-CHAN, I HAVE COME TO SAY GOODBYE! BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT MISS YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE ON OUR TIME OFF IN THE MORNINGS! AND NOW! I BID FAREWELL!", he called out loudly, then he went on his merry way to the juniors' building, where his classroom could be found.

Rock Lee was probably the person who owned the loudest voice in al of Dancing Leaf Academy. He was the son of the richest retailer of cloth in all of the 5 countries. He had liked Sakura ever since he set his eyes upon her. And ever since that, he began talking about her non-stop. Gai-sensei, the P.E. teacher was like a father to him, well, his parents aren't really staying in Konoha. They always go on business trips and such, so he was always alone in their house, every one of his friends had parents like that, actually, except for a few exceptions. Anyway, he would always copy Gai in every way he could so he was sort of a freak. But money could make a few things possible.

Everyone was now minding their own business like the sudden interruption had never happened. Ino was now back to being her demanding self, occasionally yelling at Shikamaru and Chouji for being so lazy and insatiable, like the Sasuke matter never happened.

Yamanaka Ino had always liked the cold yet handsome Uchiha and thought that all those years of chasing after him would be useless if she gave up now. Being the sole heiress of Yamanaka Conglomerates and Yamanaka Spa and Resorts, she always got what she wanted, in every possible way. Everyone knew that her parents spoiled her since she would probably throw a tantrum if she was deprived of anything she wanted. She was a rather good actress, actually. Probably learned from her mother who, before Ino was born, was a well-known actress. Ino was also quite popular. With her long blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, long, slender body, and bubbly disposition, she was considered as one of the most sought after girls in the academy, together with her on and off best friend and rival when it came to clothes and Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, the only pink-haired girl in Dancing Leaf Academy, was the only daughter of the owners of Haruno Incorporates (the business of both her parents combined). She was a vivacious young woman of 14, like most of her friends, who was one of the many fan girls of Uchiha Sasuke. Although everyone thought she had the best chance of getting a hold of the Uchiha since she was on his three-man team (A/N: they still work as teams, every year it was still the same teams), they were far from correct since the boy always preferred to be left alone. She was close to the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, who was sort of her private tutor. Sakura, also quite popular and has a few admirers because of her unusual bubblegum colored hair, slim body, brilliant green eyes, and sparkling personality, was currently talking to Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the late Yondaime (A/N I'm not really sure about it but just look at them! They so look alike. And here, he's the Yondaime's son, so he's rich), was the loud-mouth and one of the class clowns. He had always liked her group mate, Sakura, ever since he was young. He also considered his other group mate, Uchiha Sasuke to be his all-time rival. Actually, he had a lot of rivals, Inuzuka Kiba when it came to loudness and Akimachi Chouji when it came to food, especially ramen. He was also one of the popular kids, being always cheerful, loud and jolly. Also, for being one of the rich kids he had earned himself a **few **admirers but of course not as much as our dear Sasuke-kun. Hell, not even half of his.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan besides Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, was the number one heartthrob of the school. Although probably the most good-looking and loved guy in all of the school, he was cold and distant, but that was probably why girls liked him that much. He was the most popular person in school because of his looks; being onyx-eyed, raven-haired, lean figured;, fame and money and also probably because of his family background. His whole clan was assassinated when he was 11. Rumors said that his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was the one who hired the assassins, began circulating. There was a trial but since there wasn't enough evidence that his brother did it, he was considered innocent. Now, he lived alone in the huge Uchiha mansion with a few other servants. His brother's location was unknown. Although the last thing he heard was that he joined a secret society in wave country. Sasuke now owned Uchiha Corp. and Industries, his brother didn't bother to manage it although he still got money from the profits of the company. As for being the heartthrob, he had one hell of a fan-club. With the number one fanatics, Sakura and Ino, who were within his choice of 'friends', his life at school was rather interesting and somewhat annoying, well, for him. He didn't understand why Ino was always stalking him when it was obvious that her team mate, Shikamaru, had a crush on her. Sakura, he could let pass, but Ino? She had Shikamaru, didn't she?

Nara Shikamaru, the laziest guy in the whole academy, was also the smartest one. His I.Q., which was 200, was one of the reasons that he was one of the popular guys. He was also quite attractive, some girls thought he was rather cute with his pineapple styled hair, brown eyes and sexy drawly voice, as his admirers put it. He was rumored to have a serious crush on his team mate, Ino, because some people say that they catch the brunette boy giving meaningful glances to the Yamanaka heiress. He neither denied nor confirmed this. As he always says it, too troublesome. He is constantly being scolded by Ino, telling him that his attitude and laziness would be a hindrance if he was now managing Nara Electronics, the most advanced company when it came to technology. His best friend, Chouji, also his team mate, was probably the reason why he could stand the loud girl, although sometimes the fat boy would feel depressed after receiving another long sermon from Ino. He cared for Ino badly, really, he did, but he never showed it because he knew that she would just tell him to fuck off. Still, inside him, he knew that Ino didn't really mean being, well, mean. She was just like that. It was probably how she showed him that there was really no point of worrying for her. Well, that's what he thought. And her unique personality's most likely the reason why he liked her, in a way.

Akimachi Chouji, teammate of Ino and Shikamaru, was the only inheritor of his parents' chain of restaurants distributed through out Konohagakure and the countries adjacent to it. He **was** constantly teased by his classmates for being quite, well, you could say stout.

Well, that was before he became friends with Shikamaru and well, Ino. The two of them would always stand up for him whenever he was teased. Shikamaru said that he didn't want his best friend down in the dumps when he was off lollygagging (a cool name he used when referring to watching clouds especially when Ino was around). Ino plainly told him and Shikamaru that she didn't want anyone teasing Chouji because she was the only one who had the right to do it. What she said slightly weirded (a word that almost means freaked) them out but it was probably how she showed she cared for her teammates. Well, she certainly had weird ways of showing it.

Four teens entered the room, two girls wearing identical skirts, blazers, blouses and ties, a boy wearing the school's boys' uniform, a white trench coat and sunglasses and another boy with red triangles painted on his face wearing the same boys' uniform, a jacket with fur linings and was walking with a small dog. It is rumored that the two boys' families paid a large amount to the school for them to be allowed to wear any of their desired clothing and things, well, such as Kiba's dog.

The first girl, Hyuuga Hinata, was the heiress of Hyuuga Corporation and Industries. Despite the fact that she was the heiress, she was not spoiled. Her father did not favor her as much as her younger sister, Hanabi, but according to traditions, the first born was to be the successor. And although he was Hyuuga's clan head, he had no power over such matters. She was a shy girl. Yet not as much popular as the Yamanaka heiress and Haruno successor, she still had a few admirers. Her few fans, as her friends put it, were attracted to her by her petite figure, shyness, her bluish blackish hair, and of course her inheritance. But her heart belonged to only one.

The second girl, Tazuki Maika, was the youngest child of the owners of the top jewelry shop in all of the 5 countries. She had a sister, Tazuki Mika, who was a year older. She had ash blue eyes, waist length dark orange hair, and a long lean body from playing tennis. Her sister also had a body like hers, except she was taller and her eye and hair color were different. Mika had ash black eyes anddark blue hair. Maika and her sister both liked the same things, although Mika was louder than her. Maika, too, had many admirers at school, she and her sister did, but now they weren't bothering her anymore. Probably scared because she was dating Shino.

And now, on to the guys, the first one, the one with the sunglasses, is the sole heir to Aburame Enterprises, Aburame Shino. Known to be quiet and rarely spoke. Although one of his teammates is the second loudest guy in their class, he never really talked. He had a cool and calm demeanor which attracted a few girls. He also had a fan club, well, all of the guys in his circle of friends, except Rock Lee, had one. No one has ever seen his eyes. Well, his parents maybe, but no one in school has seen them. He always wore a long white leather coat, which was probably designer labeled (he and his friends don't wear anything that wasn't labeled) and shades, it was relatively appealing to a few girls, eapecially his fan club. He wasn't one who would show his emotions and stuff, but everyone knew that he was protective of Maika and her teammates. Though already taken, a few girls still haunted him down.

The next one, Inuzuka Kiba, was one of the inheritors of Inuzuka Conglomerates (both his parents' businesses combined), he had an elder sister whom he would share the company with. He was a loud boy who had taken a special liking to his shy teammate, which many people teased him about. He had read triangles painted on his face and brown spiky hair. He was a troublemaker, like Naruto, his rival when it came to these things. He, too, had a few admirers at school. Honestly, everyone does. Also, he always brought his puppy, Akamaru, whom a few girls squealed at the sight. He was popular and rich. Like any other guy from Dancing Leaf Academy, right?

As the 4 teenagers took their seats, Ino stood up abruptly, cutting off her one-sided conversation with Shikamaru who appeared to be sleeping. _'Hmmm.. I wonder where Sasuke-kun is,'_ she thought, completely forgetting the way Sasuke snapped at her and Sakura. She looked at her diamond studded watch, _'There's at least 15 minutes before the second bell rings. That perverted sensei of ours isn't coming for another 30 minutes. I might as well look for Sasuke-kun', _she decided as she left her sleeping companion and went out of the classroom looking for her beloved Sasuke.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seisha tried to think of how she got there but all she could remember was following Neji's lean figure. _'Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get outta here?', _she asked herself angrily as she began pacing a the side of the building. As she walked to and fro, she noticed a figure approaching. She ran behind the trees surrounding the area and hid herself. She attached herself onto the back of the tree, breathing heavily.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The blonde pony-tailed girl walked around the school looking for the onyx-eyed boy. She decided to go look near the Yugosake Building. She knew that Sasuke and his gang people or whatever you call them always met there. She walked silently to her destination.

She spotted the boy walking towards the building. _'Sasuke's going there. Hmmm... He's not coming back. Someone's probably there hanging out or something'_, she tought and was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of a bun-haired girl behind the trees.

She went into the forest-like area and approached the nervous girl stealthily, careful ot to make any noise.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey!", a voice said as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around slowly, afraid that it was one of the people Neji seemed to be waiting for. It would have been worse of Neji was the one who tapped her shoulder. Anyways, she was so surprised that she almost yelped.

Ino rolled her eyes and dragged her deeper into the forest like place.

"What are you doing here?", the blonde asked curiously.

"Anou... I got lost and I saw Neji and well... I decided to follow him since I was already lost..", she said, her voice faltering.

"Do you know that if Neji or Sasuke found out that you were here, they would personally make sure that before you get home this afternoon, you're already in the hospital?", Ino said amusedly, waiting for the brunette's reaction.

"Well... I...", the girl started, obviously shocked by what she just said.

"Kidding. Anyways, I'm Yamanaka Ino.", the blonde introduced herself.

"I'm...",- -

"Wait! Don't tell me your name yet. Let's get out of here first.", Ino said cutting her off and, again, dragging her off.

When Ino knew that they were beyond the premises of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, she asked the brunette's name.

"I'm Kidonu Seisha", the girl said as they walked along the corridors of the main building.

"Oh... I suppose you're a junior?", Ino presumed.

"Uhmmmm... Yeah..", Seisha replied

"And... You're lost?", the blonde asked amused.

The other girl nodded in embarrassment as she blushed.

"Let me see your schedule...", Ino ordered.

"OK..", Seisha said as she handed her schedule to Ino.

Again, she was dragged by the blonde girl who was continuously talking on and on about how it must be confusing to be the new girl in their academy.

"There's your room", Ino said pointing to a slightly opened room.

"Thanks..", the other girl replied as she bowed slightly.

Ino laughed and said, "You don't bow to me unless you're a maid". Seisha nodded and looked away, again, embarrassed.

Then the second bell rang, signaling that the teachers were now about to go to the classrooms.

"There's the bell..", Ino said absent-mindedly

"Thank you again, Ino-chan", Seisha said gratefully.

"No prob... Hmmm.. You're rather interesting.. Why don't you come sitt with us at lunch..", she invited, toying with her ruby ring around her index finger.

"No... I couldn't...", Seisha said nervously.

Ino pretended not to hear her and said, "Sakura and I'll pick you up at lunch, ok? Now go inside your classroom", she said smiling as she pushed her into the classroom. Then the girl skipped happily down the stairs with hair long blonde hair swaying behind her.

'_Ok... That was weirder...',_ Seisha thought as she took a seat and prepared for her first period. She was half-excited and half-nervous about the lunch date Ino said about. So, she decided to forget about it temporarily and focus on her first period.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yay! I finished it! Hehe! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! If you have any questions please put them in your reviews. Oh, I changed the title. But it's still temporary. And I'm sorry if I didn't change the titles written in the earlier chappies.. I don't have time. But I'll change them. I promise.. Please keep on and reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Note again: please read

Hello everyone! Uhmm... I think I'm partially over my writer's block... Hehehe...

Thanks to:

**xxXorangeXxx**

**Little Minamo**

**Dark-kunoichi**

**kellyvan5543**

**Hyuuga Tenten-Nara Ino**

**Tanya-Lilac**

**Jays Arravan**

**Ninja –x- Kunoichi**

**angelic lily**

Thank you so much...

Ok... The definite pairings are:

Nejiten

Shikaino

Naruhina

Sakusasu

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hmmm.. I still don't know the other pairings...

Please vote for the side pairings...

Maybe there should be

Tsunadejiraiya?

Asumakurenai?

Kakakure?

KakaAnko?

anyNarutocharacter X OC

Or any pairings you like... maybe there should be love triangles...

Please vote for the pairings...

And I need some ideas...

Hope you'll help me..

Thanks so much!


End file.
